


two

by homovikings



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Spoilers for ragnarok, convenient use of magic because i'm lazy, emotional frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homovikings/pseuds/homovikings
Summary: They move as one.





	two

**Author's Note:**

> title from the antlers
> 
> uhh i have emotions regarding ragnarok and it's 2 am and i just chugged a milkshake and this doesn't even make sense i'm so tired and i have work in a couple hours but here you go

They move as one, Thor tossing his glass aside as he reaches for Loki’s hips, tugging him tight against him. Loki’s eyes dance as he grips Thor’s face hard enough to hurt and gods the kiss that follows is _brutal_ , it’s all teeth, biting, their mouths gnashing in desperation. Thor pushes Loki backwards against the wall until he slams against it, his head tipping back as he lets out a pained hiss. Thor smirks at him and bites his chin.

“Not another illusion, then,” Thor rumbles, rubbing his stubble against Loki’s cheek, his neck, wanting to redden the pale skin, wanting to _see_ evidence of Loki’s tangibility. 

“Ha — _ah_ ,” Loki gasps, arching against Thor, dragging his hands down to rest on Thor’s chest as his brother pushes forward, slotting up against him so their crotches are pressed flush together. He opens his mouth to speak but Thor interrupts him by thrusting his tongue inside, holding Loki’s face in place with one strong hand as the other slides down to cup his cock through his leather. Loki moans into the kiss and scrabbles at Thor’s armor. 

The battle rages within Thor, electricity skittering inside his skin, his blood thrumming with it and it’s with a growl that he grabs at Loki’s collar and tears his leather garment off to expose his pale, lithe chest. Loki laughs, a high, wild sound and like the trickster he is, _cheats_ — his magic envelopes Thor and when it disperses, Thor finds his clothes scattered on the ground, both he and Loki nude as the day they were born. 

“Always so impatient, brother,” Loki says with a sharp grin, trailing one hand down to lazily stroke himself under Thor’s intent gaze. “I’d grown rather fond of that armor, you know.”

Thor crowds him again, kisses him hard, rough, and grabs the backs of his thighs to lift him. Loki goes, pliant as he always is when Thor manhandles him in bed and gods, fuck, it’s been far too long and Thor’s patience is non-existent. “You're a devil,” Thor says, tossing him onto the bed and watching in satisfaction as he bounces with a huff. “You came back.”

Loki meets Thor’s stare for several long seconds before looking away, recalcitrant as he always is to indulge in — in _sentiment_ , Thor can hear him hissing the word in his head — but Thor just watched as their home was destroyed, they fucking _caused_ it, and he — he’s tired, he’s _done_. 

He grabs Loki’s chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. “ _No_ ,” Thor says, voice rough. “You will _look at me_ , brother.”

Loki tries ineffectively to smack Thor’s hand away. “What would you like me to say?” he snarls. “Of course I came back! A _hero_ , mind you, a savior in the eyes of —”

Thor laughs and shakes Loki, spreading his thighs wide as he settles in-between them. Loki’s eyelids flutter. He rubs his chin, trails one hand to rub at the irritated beard burn on his neck. “Our home is gone, Loki. Our family is gone.” He grabs Loki’s hand. “It’s just us, now.”

“Foolish, as always, brother,” Loki responds, quiet. He laces their fingers together. “It was always just us.”

Thor’s heart swells and breaks at the same time and he leans down, ceasing any further talk with his mouth, pressing Loki against the bed for the first time in — in ages, it feels like, since before his fucking _coronation_ and he discards any thought that isn’t _mark_ , that isn’t _claim_ , that isn’t ravish and scratch and bite and bruise and kiss, lick, suck, _cherish_ because — because the nature of Loki is skittish and Thor is no fool, he knows there’s no guarantee Loki will stay but he has this, now, he has _him_ , and his bones feel weary and his shoulders ache with his new responsibilities, already, with the hungry, gratified eyes of his people and —

“Thor,” Loki snaps, suddenly, digging his fingers into the meat of Thor’s shoulders. “Stop thinking and _fuck me_ already.” 

Thor grins, feral, feels the lightning dancing behind his fingertips and he leans down and gives in to the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame angie
> 
> i also blame ragnarok
> 
> i was homovikings on tumblr but can be found [here](https://twitter.com/homovikings/) now


End file.
